Waterfalls
by bronwynlanesmith
Summary: Bronwyn Lane-Smith is just trying to make her way in the world when she meets the Great King of Erebor. Thorin OakenshieldxOC oneshot OOC Thorin Oakenshield


It was a warm summer morning in Erebor, the skies were clear apart from a few wispy clouds; the rushing sounds of the waterfalls on either side of you, the sun felt comfortably warm on your skin. You take in the sight of the beautiful Long Lake and greenery around you, another beautiful day spent working, you thought to yourself. You close your eyes, and slowly inhale the refreshing air before heading to City of Dale with your older sister Elína. You and your sister had been going to Dale to sell delicately crafted jewelry made by you, your sister, and your mother. Very few times has your mother been out to sell with you two. She preferred to stay hidden in dark of the mountain. You had noticed the radical change after your father died. Your father Gymir Bluestone, a tall, funny, and strong dwarf had passed when you were just a dwarfling. You were young, but you still remember the day it happened, every detail still engraved in your mind. He died in a mining accident in the dangerous, deep caverns of the mountain. You remember your mother's face as tears filled her eyes, and your sister's. That was the first time you'd ever seen your mother cry. Elína was 7 years older than you, as well as your best friend and confidant. Now it was just the three of you lady dwarves fending for yourselves, it wasn't easy, but you three were strong. You and Elína certainly inherited the tallness from your father. Standing at 5 feet, you were tall for dwarves, and your mother made sure to tell you almost every day just what a catch you and your sister were. "Elína! You and your sister better get on with finding a good husband before they're all gone! I want grandchildren you know!" She'd yell now and then. You and your sister just looked at each other in amusement and snickered behind your mother's back each time. You two had no intention in settling down any time soon. You enjoyed the freedom that came with being single girls. Not having to answer to a husband, or care for children. Present life seemed perfect for you. "Come now! If you are done taking your precious time, I would like to get going now!" Snapped Elína standing a few steps ahead of you. "Yes dear sister, coming." You sighed and walked towards her smiling. Holding a basket and carrying a black leather messenger bag on your side, you were on your way. You loved the fresh air, the green grass, pines, and of course, the river. Before you could soak it all in, you found yourself in the beautiful arched entry way to Dale. How you wish you resided there instead you always said. The smell of fresh baked bread made you happy every morning you arrived. You were almost looking forward to it. "Mmm, you smell that? I cannot think of a better smell, am I right?" Elína said inhaling sharply. You nodded, "I'm afraid I might be getting hungry again, hurry." You said quickening your pace. The town was already alive with people and dwarves walking up and down the crooked stone streets. Trading, selling, buying, the harmony here was amazing. Of course there were few rude people at times, but overall, your trips there were almost always peaceful. You settled in your usual spot, near the marketplace close to other dwarf traders and sellers and got ready for business. The day had passed rather fast and before you knew it, it was already getting hotter out. It was midday, and after a few successful trades and sells, you and your sister were packing up for lunch. The sun was beaming down hot now and you two hurried to an inn close by. You opened the door and were greeted by the cooler air inside. "We will head back home soon. The sun has not been kind to us today." Elína said flushed as she was pulling off her messenger bag and you did the same. You greeted the older white-haired innkeeper who you already knew well and looked over at your usual table. People were sitting there and older, serious looking men and dwarves stood around it. "Something important must be going on there eh?" You asked the innkeeper. "Aye, I swear by the hairs on my beard, the young prince from the mountain sits there." he said looking over at the table. You quickly looked at him, "Ha! Oh yes I'm sure." you said sarcastically. Elína elbowed you in the ribs and gave you a sour look. "It's quite alright, we'll take the table on that end." She said pointing to the table across the room from your usual. The innkeeper nodded politely, "I'll be right over with ya." The inn was nice, spacey, and almost packed of people for lunch, but there was an unusual silence that struck you as sort of odd. It was usually loud, with laughter, chatter, and clinking of tankards and plates. You arrived at your table and settled right in, putting your belongings on the wooden chair next to you. "I'll get the drinks." Elína said after she'd propped her things on the wooden table. You nodded and after she was gone, you looked at your usual booth and tried to see behind the wall of men and dwarves obstructing your view, blocking whoever was sitting there. You gave up after you failed to see through and got up to put your sister's things on the empty wooden chair next to hers. After you sat down, you noticed the men were gone, and all that was left were three dwarves conversing with the mystery men. Again, you tried to focus and see beyond them narrowing your eyes and leaning forward. "Hmmm come now, move a little to the right please." You whispered to yourself. That's when the red-haired dwarf unexpectedly stepped away and you locked eyes with the blue eyed dwarf everyone seemed to be talking to. You quickly sat back and looked over at the bar but it was too late. You had already been seen being nosy by what looked like Prince Thorin. To your relief, Elína arrived just in time and she set the drinks on the table blocking you from view. "Here we go, fresh cider ready to-" She stopped talking after she looked at your face "What's with that look woman? You look spooked." She said still standing in front of you. "Oh no, I think I just made a huge mistake. Please tell me that's not Prince Thorin on our table. He caught me looking and...I mean, he saw." You frowned and looked at her. Elína raised her eyebrows and shushed you, "Alright give me a moment. I doubt it's the prince." She said stepping away and you quickly jerked your head to look out the window. She pretended to look through your bag and slowly glanced towards the table and gasped. "What?!" You asked in a desperate whisper. "Oh I believe the Prince of Erebor caught you being nosy about his business." She said sitting down whilst shaking her head. You were trying to convince yourself that she was just trying to scare you, but you believed you were going to be questioned and embarrassed by his guards any minute now or worse, him. You waited and looked out the window, preparing yourself for what was to come. Suddenly, you heard footsteps coming towards you. Too scared to look, you bit your lip and closed your eyes. The footsteps stopped at your table and you braced yourself. 


End file.
